


Love Me, Love Me, Love Me

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Family Drama, Family Issues, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Guilt, Haizaki Shougo-Centeric, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/ Referenced Past Abusive Relationship, It's a horror movie, Lies, M/M, Murder, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Shougo's whole family hating on him just for existing, Sickfic, This isn't a basketball anime anymore, Torture, Victim Blaming, Yakuza, because Shougo's whole life is a horror movie, episodic, poor baby literally needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: Ryouta finds a sick Shougo and takes him homeOr: During a cold night, Ryouta finds a sick Shougo curled up on a park bench and takes him home. They slowly mend thier broken relationship. Yet, when a stranger ends up knocking on Ryouta's door, asking for Shougo. Things just get complicated. Especially when Daiki and Seijuurou get involved.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/ Aomine Daiki/ Kise Ryouta/ Haizaki Shougo, Akashi Seijuurou/Haizaki Shougo, Aomine Daiki/Haizaki Shougo, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta
Series: L.O.V.E [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Love Me, Love Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boom143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom143/gifts), [SweetyTaylor16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyTaylor16/gifts), [shadowdynasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdynasty/gifts), [Ana92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana92/gifts), [Billybob000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billybob000/gifts).
  * Inspired by [D͎o͎l͎l͎h͎o͎u͎s͎e͎ ღ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194770) by [BloodySpade0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000). 
  * Inspired by [Isn't it lovely?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590835) by [BloodySpade0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000). 



> So, since the AokiAkaHai tag is basically nonexistent on here and Tumblr. I decided I might as well write my own content and fill the tag.
> 
> Honestly, I was planning on making this just a one-shot but then I was like nah I'm gonna make this into a whole fic and I'm also dragging Daiki and Seijuurou into this cuz I can duh.
> 
> And Shougo is gonna suffer alot in this. Like alot.
> 
> Most of this is just him getting tortured 😂😭

Shadows of the trees mixed into the darkness, their silhouettes against the sky as the moon illuminated the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly while everyone and everything lay asleep in Kanagawa, except for Ryouta, who strolled through the park with the moon guiding him wherever he went. Goosebumps pricking his skin like needles as a cold breeze swayed through the trees. 

He stopped walking once he spotted Shougo curled up on the park bench, his silhouette illuminated by the streetlight above. 

Ryouta froze.

Some internal part of him told him he should walk away and pretend he never saw Shougo. 

_It was the rational thing to do…_

Anything that involved Shougo was either trouble or dangerous.

Also, Ryouta’s foot hadn’t quite healed from his last encounter with Shougo, and neither had his heart.

The heart Shougo ruthlessly ripped out of his chest and crushed with his foot.

Yet…

Yet despite all that, Ryouta’s feet moved on their own as if they were moths drawn to a burning flame, propelling until he hovered over Shougo, trying to determine if Shougo was alive or not.

“Shougo—Kun!” Ryouta exclaimed loudly. “Oi, Shougo! If you’re alive, move or something!” When Shougo didn’t stir nor made no move in doing so, Ryouta took drastic measures and touched Shougo’s shoulder, causing a stunningly violent reaction. 

Shougo grabbed Ryouta’s wrist, bending it back almost to the point of breaking. Although the garb had been quick, the rest of Shougo’s movements were slow, and from under the streetlight, Ryouta could tell Shougo didn’t look so well.

“Shougo—Kun! Dammit!” Ryouta hissed, trying to pry his arm out of Shougo’s tightening grip. “It’s me! Ryouta! Let go of me! You’re going to break my wrist!”

“R—Routa…?” Shougo said hoarsely, blinking slowly and wavering before letting go of Ryouta before falling back onto the bench. “…Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Ryouta kneeled on the ground next to the bench and looked him over. Shougo’s face was flushed, his brows furrowed together, and he was so pale it made the blood and the bruises on his face stand out in a far harsher contrast. His fingers were wrapped in bandages, and Ryouta swore he saw blood soaking through them. “Why are you sleeping out here for Shougo—Kun? Don’t you have a home to go back to?”

And why was Shougo so hurt? Did he get into a fight? Or did someone hurt him?

Ryouta frowned about to ask until—

“No,” Shougo mumbled, shivering as another cold breeze ominously blew through the air, rustling the leaves on the ground and forcing Ryouta to pull his jacket closer. “Don’t have one.”

Ryouta’s eyes widened. “Wha—”

“None of your business.” Shougo turned away, his back now facing Ryouta as he curled up into a ball. “Go away.”

“No, it’s dangerous to sleep out here,” Ryouta stated softly, standing up. “You can stay at my place.” 

There was no way Ryouta was going to leave Shougo out here in the cold. Even though apart of him really wanted to. The part that was still bitter and hurt from when Shougo had broken up with him. Even though it had happened years ago and was Ryouta’s fault. He—

He had hurt Shougo in the past. Then hurt him again during the Winter Cup. Said things he wasn’t supposed to say, opening up old wounds and pouring gasoline into them. Setting them ablaze and letting them burn and blister. 

_Instead of apologizing like Shougo always did…_

“It’s not,” Shougo protested. “Do- “

“Please, Shougo—Kun?” Ryouta pleaded. “Let me help you.”

He wanted—no, needed to make it up to Shougo. 

Because…

Ryouta still loved him.

Felt bad for hurting Shougo. For always hurting him.

“D—Don’t…D—Don’t need help….” Shougo mumbled weakly, coughing and whimpering as whatever wounds he had were jostled with every cough, igniting the pain into something angry and violet. “…M—M…M—M’fine on my…o—own.”

“No, you aren’t.” Ryouta shook his head, biting his lip. “You’re in pain. And—” He hesitated for a moment before gently brushing his fingers against Shougo’s cheek. “Fuck!” Ryouta jerked back, shocked by the intense heat, before pressing his whole palm across Shougo’s burning forehead. “You got a fever!”

How long had Shougo been out here for? How did he get so hurt and sick? Why was he even out in the cold? Did—

“D—Don’t touch me!” Shougo smacked his hand away, cutting Ryouta’s line of thoughts and curling up tighter, taking shaky breaths. “A-And go away already. You’re annoyin’.”

“No, come on, Shougo—Kun.” Ryouta pulled Shougo’s nearly limp arms over his shoulders, pulling Shougo into a sitting position and grimacing as Shougo whimpered from the movement jostling his wounds. “I’m not leaving you out here.”

“M’g’away…” Shougo attempted to pull away. “….L’me alone. Dn’t wanna go. Wanna stay here.”

“No,” Ryouta said, tears pricking his eyes. If Shougo was acting this way. Shough was sicker than he thought and— “You can’t baby. You’ll get worse if you stay out here.” The thought made Ryouta worry even more. 

“Nuuu, M’tired Routa…” Shougo whined. “…. Sleep now.”

“You can sleep in a bit, baby,” Ryouta remarked, scooping Shougo into his arms, pausing to give Shougo time to adjust as Shougo let out another whimper at being moved again. “Just let me help you, okay? I promise I won’t do anything.”

“Fine…” Shougo gave in, no longer having the energy to protest, head lolling to the side and struggling to keep his eyes open. “…Dn’t like you, ugly.”

Ryouta sighed. “I know, baby.” He pretended the words didn’t sting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically a rip off of Isn't it lovely and another fic I wrote for a different fandom. This is like the love child of both. Literally.
> 
> I should really stop torturing Shougo. But, will I ever? Nope. Not at all. Never.
> 
> And both Ryouta and Shougo are assholes. It's a fact. If you've read the manga, you'll understand.
> 
> Also, no. Shougo isn't homeless. Well, sort of?
> 
> Shhhh, No spoilers.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
